


Red Means Love

by Castiel_the_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends go to a school dance together. Four pairs of the group find out they like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was at his locker when his friend, Meg Masters, poked his sides.

"Assbutt!" He said, jumping.

"I'm sorry, Clarence. Did I scare you?" Meg said sarcastically. Meg started calling him 'Clarence' when they were in kindergarten and she couldn't pronounce his name.

"Ya comin' to the dance with us on Friday?"

"Meg, y'know dancing isn't my thing."

"C'mon, Clarence! This is the only one is freshmen can go to."

"If I go will you quit bugging me?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Cas said closing his locker. The late bell rang and Cas and Meg ran to their first period classes. Cas walked through the door and looked at Dean.

"Heya, Cas! Mr. Lafitte isn't here yet." Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down next to his friend. "Did ya do your homework?"

"I'm not you, Dean...of course I did." He slid his paper to Dean as Mr. Lafitte walked into the class.

"I assume you all did your homework?" The class nodded. Dean slid the paper back to Cas and Mr. Lafitte collected the papers.

"Castiel? What happened on March fifteenth during the Roman Empire?"

"Julius Ceasar was killed by the Roman Senate."

"Good. Winchester? What was the fifteenth of March called?" Cas wrote the answer on his hand and got Dean's attention by resting his hand on Dean's leg.

"Ides of March."

"You hesitated. Why?" Dean shrugged. Mr. Lafitte gave him a weary look before staring the lesson.

 

"Has everyone forgotten about the dance that's in three days!?" Meg asked. "Who's driving the rest of us?"

"Dean's the only one with a car," Adam piped in.

"I babysit Sammy on Fridays."

"Bring him! He's tall enough he can pass off as one of us!" Meg said.

"What am I ginn do 'bout Gabe? He comes over to my house every Friday."

"He's the same height as Cas!"

"If I say I'll go will you stop talking 'bout it?"

"Yes!" Dean groaned at his friend.

"Fine."

"Pick us up at the coffee shop." Meg smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls rent dresses and the group meets up at the coffee shop before going to the school dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting every Tuesday and Thursday

Anna, Meg, Hannah, Jo, Charlie, and Jessica went to a dress store before the dance.

"I dunno this one's kinda....flashy," Jessica said.

"It's still pretty, Jess," Meg tried to get her to rent the purple dress.

"But I don't like all the sequins. And it's itchy." Jo got up and looked for another purple dress.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you wear strapless?" Jo held the strapless dress up. Jessica took the dress and went to change into it.

"I like it!" She said cheerfully, coming out of the dressing room.

"If you weren't straight and I wasn't with Hannah, you would not be a virgin right now," Charlie half joked. The girls giggled.

"Char, I'm twelve."

"I was joking!" 

"C'mon, Jess. Rent the dress so we can get to the coffee shop," Anna said. "The boys are probably wondering where we are." Jess changed out of the dress and they walked to the coffee shop.

"There you guys are!" Alastair said.

"Jess was being stubborn," Meg giggled.

"Shut up! I was not being stubborn!" A black '67 Chevy Impala pulled up next to the coffee shop.

"Dean's here!" Adam called.

"No shit," Hannah said as Dean, Sam, and Gabriel walked in. They got coffee and donuts and the group went to the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets tricked into admitting he has a crush on Cas.

They walked into the school gym.

"Ooh...food," Dean said. The others laughed. Deans turned around to face his friends, mouth full of pizza. They laughed again.

"Shut your cakeholes!" He told his friends as the music started. It was Heat Of The Moment by Asia. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and started singing along. Dean smiled.

"Just don't do anything you aren't sup to, Sammy."

"Ew Dean!" Sam said grossed out, but still laughing. "And what 'bout you?"

"What 'bout me?"

"Aren't you in love with Cas?" Sam asked. Dean hesitated.

"Pfft...no." He glanced over at Cas. Luckily the gym was dark so no one could see him blushing.

"Oh, c'mon Deano!" Gabe said. "We all know you'd love to have a make out session with Cassie."

"Shut your face, Gabriel!" What Dean didnt notice was that the others had pushed Castiel closer to Sam, Dean, and Gabriel by this point.

"Dean?" Cas said. Dean turned on his heals.

"Heya, Cas!" He acted as though nothing happened. "Bitch," he mumbled to his brother.

"Jerk," Sam replied. The others smiled at Cas and Dean's awkward silence.

"Uh....if what Sam and Gabe are saying is true.....what would be your reaction?" Dean asked, not wanting to hear the reply. Cas didn't speak, only quickly and softly kissed Dean's lips. Dean, still stunned, looked at Cas.

"I'm sorry....what was that?" He asked. Cas pecked his lips again and smiled. "That's what I thought you said." Dean held Cas' hand.


End file.
